A display device such as a liquid crystal display device comprises, for example, a backlight and a display panel which displays images with light from the backlight. The backlight comprises a light source and a light guide which guides light from the light guide and urges the light to be emitted from an upper surface opposed to the display panel.
The light guide is accommodated in a frame which covers its back surface and side surfaces. The frame does not only support the light guide, but plays a role of reflecting part of the light emitted from the side surfaces of the light guide and returning the light to the light guide, and blocking the light to prevent light leakage to the outside of the light guide.
In the display device having such a configuration, a frame area of the display device extends in accordance with the thickness of the frame which covers the side surfaces. In contrast, if the frame which covers the side surfaces is removed, the light use efficiency of the backlight may be lowered, light may leak to the outside, and the quality of the display device may be degraded. For this reason removing the frame which covers the side surfaces is difficult.